Twist and Turns
by JamiMonster
Summary: Sakura's life is going hey wire she moves non-stop and never get to stay in one place long.what happens when her mom gets a new boyfriend who starts to beat on Sakura and her mom say it's time to move with her boyfriend? what will Sakura do now?


Twist and Turns

Disclaimer: I would just like to say I do not own Naruto.

Hello all I'm sorry if it's no that good but this is my first Fanfic that I've posted so I want you to tell me the truth about what you think

Welcome to Konoha

A girl with bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes was looking at empty room she sighed as she put her hands in her jean pockets.

"Sakura hurry up we have to leave if we want to get there before dark." Sakura's mother yelled.

"I'm coming" she yelled back as she picked up a box and walked out of the room and to the car. Sakura put the box in the back of the car and got in.

"You ready?" Her mother asked as they looked at the house as she started the car.

Sakura nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be" She said as her mother started to drive. Sakura watched the house go out of sight and sighed. This was the fourth time her mother and her had to move because of her mother's job.

It was about 5:00 pm and the sun was setting when they got to the new town called Konoha. Sakura's mother pulled up to a three storied house and smiled the outside was a light blue with a white lineing.

Sakura's Mother smiled as she got out of the car and grab a box and walked into house. Sakura had grabbed a box and followed her mother. "This is nice isn't it Sakura?" Her mother asked as she looked around.

Sakura looked and around and smiled at her mother. "Yes it is" she said. The house was very nice on the first floor you had a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. On the second floor you had two bedrooms rooms that had their own bathrooms and window. On the third floor was another room.

Sakura walked upstairs to the second floor and walked to the room on the right it had pink walls with little cherry blossoms with red out lines on the bottom of the walls, it also had a walk in closet and that had a white sliding door.

Sakura sighed as she put the box down on the floor and walked back downstairs and went to help with the rest off the boxes.

Around 7:00pm Sakura and her mother were done unpacking. Sakura was sitting in the living room on the couch (which the movers brought in with the rest of the furniture) reading while her mother was in the kitchen cooking.

Then the door bell rang. Sakura got up and walked to the door wondering who was at the door. Sakura opened the door to see two girls standing there.

Sakura looked at the two girls one had chestnut brown hair that was up into buns and brown eyes. She was wearing a scarlet red shirt and blue faded jeans with a pair of black sneakers. "My name's TenTen and this is my friend Ino. I live next door." she said.

The other girl had blonde long hair that was in a high ponytail with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a white mini skirt that had light blue going down the side with a pair of Blue sneakers. "Yeah we just wanted to come over and welcome you to the neighborhood." Ino said.

Sakura smiled at the two girls. "Nice to meet you my name is Sakura Haruno would you like to come in?" She asked the two girls.

TenTen and Ino nodded as they walked in with Sakura. Sakura's mother walked out of the kitchen to look at them and smiled. "Oh hello I'm Aara Haruno Sakura's mother" she said.

TenTen and Ino smiled. "Hello ms. Haruno I'm TenTen Kunai and this is my friend Ino Yamanaka I live next door and we thought we would come over and say hello" TenTen said.

Ms. Haruno smiled at the two girls. "well isn't that sweet thank you... oh if you excuse me I still have food in the oven." she said as she walked back into the kitchen. "oh and feel free to stay and eat if you want" she said.

TenTen and Ino smiled. "ok thank you" They said as they looked back to Sakura. "so Sakura like Konoha?" Ino asked as the three girls and sat in the Living room.

"well I haven't got to go sight seeing yet but I would have to say I like it so far" she said as she sat down on the couch.

TenTen nodded. "yeah well if you want me and Ino could show you around one day and afterwards we could go to the mall or something." She said.

Sakura smiled. "ok I would like that" she said as her mother called for them saying the food was done.

It was about 8:00 pm when they were done eating and talking. Sakura was standing at the saying good bye to Ino and TenTen.

"oh yeah Sakura what school are you going to?" Ino asked before they leaved. TenTen looked at Sakura wanting to know to.

"I'm going to Konoha High" she said as she watched Ino and TenTen smiled.

"that's great that where we go" TenTen said. Ino smiled to. "yeah we'll come over tomorrow and show where the school is." Ino said.

Sakura nodded. "ok that sound good thanks Ino, thanks TenTen bye" she said as she watched them walked down the drive way.

"ok bye Sakura see you tomorrow and welcome to Konoha" Ino and TenTen said as they walked into TenTen's house.

Ok that chapter one so please review and tell me what you think remember this is my first finfic that I've posted so if you have any ideas tell me and I'll see if I can put them into it thanks.


End file.
